In a prior art moving element body of a linear pulse motor, as shown in FIG. 1, pole bodies 1 and 2 connected with each other on their top surface by means of a flat plate 5 were formed on their outer ends with bearing portions 3 and 4, respectively, having a substantially U-shaped section and said bearing portions 3 and 4 were processed on the inner walls 3a and 4a so as to be parallel to the upper surface of a stator (not shown). Thereafter, axles 6 and 7 were fitted into the bearing portions 3 and 4, respectively, and fixed to them by a bonding agent.
The pole bodies 1 and 2 were made firstly by connecting a pole plates 1A and 2A with each other by a connector portion 8 and press forming them into an integral plate, and then by fixing a large number of such integral plates into a multilayered construction and fixing the flat plate 5 of, for example, magnet on the upper surface of it by a bonding agent, and finally, because of the necessity to separate the pole bodies 1 and 2 magnetically, by cutting said connector portion 8 into moving element bodies.
For this reason, the axles 6 and 7 would become fall off the bearing portions 3 and 4, respectively, because of, for example, deterioration of the bonding agent, thereby making it impossible for the moving element to move on the stator. Further, since the pole bodies 1 and 2 were connected together by the flat plate 5 on their upper surfaces only, pole teeth 1a and 2a formed on the ends of the pole bodies 1 and 2, respectively, were flexible to make the clearance between the pole teeth 1a, 2a and the stator unfixed. This presented a disadvantage of low stopping accuracy of the moving element.
Other disadvantages of the prior art linear motor moving element body were a large number of assembly steps required and a low production efficiency provided.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a linear motor moving element and a method for producing it, capable of substantially reducing the number of assembly steps of the moving element body and increasing the stopping accuracy of the moving element.